New Years and Ice Cream
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Austin just preforms on New Years Eve in Time Square. When he takes Ally out for Ice-Cream after what will happen? Idea from Daddygirl11
1. Chapter 1

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

"Hey Ally Happy new year's." I said giving her my biggest smile. We are in New York right now. I just performed! AS THE BALL DROPPED! I only have Ally to thank for that.

She has been there for me for months now. I have messed up so much and she is still here. I am so happy she believed in me and trust me. We have gotten close. REALLY close. I love Ally.

_You're in love with her. Don't lie to yourself. _

I'm not. I do love her but I don't know if I'm in love with her. Now quiet! I'm talking to Als.

"Hey Austin Thanks. Happy New years to you to. This is great you're living your dream." Ally said smiling at me. I know she is excited for me and I'm happy about that. The only thing is that I don't know what her dream is. I know she wants to make it bug and go to M.U.N.Y. And I tomorrow before we go home I'm taking her to check out the school. Other than that I have no idea…

She knows all my dreams. Except one, but I don't even know if I want that dream or not.

"Als? Where are Trish and Dez?" I asked her just know realizing that Trish and Dez are nowhere to be seen.

"Trish and Dez left with Jessie and Emma. They said it was fine. They asked if I wanted to go but I said no I was gonna wait for you." She said smiling like it was nothing. I am starting to have mixed feelings for Ally. She is my best friend, but I want her to be more? That is the big question and I don't know when I'm going to find out that answer.

"You waited for me? Thanks Als. It means a lot. And because you were nice and waited for me. Let's go out for ice-cream." I said taking her hand. A couple years ago my dad brought me to New York and we went to this All Night Ice Cream shop. I want to take Ally there. Maybe she will like it.

"Ice Cream? In New York?" She asked like I didn't know what I was talking about. I just laughed shook my head and pulled her through the crowd.

Once we were through the crowd I got us a taxi and told him the address.

"So did you enjoy the performance?" I asked her hoping she says yes. Her opinion is all I need.

"YES! I loved it! I'm so happy you finally got to live your dream." She said with the biggest smile. She looks and sounds happy for me.

"Me to. I own it all to you thought. You wrote the song. You are so talented Als. I wouldn't of played time square tonight if it wasn't for you." I told her meaning every word the I just said. I looked at Ally closer and I saw that she was tearing up and that she was blushing.

"Austin.. That is so sweet of you to say." Ally said looking at me. I started to lean in. Ally just sat there. I was about to stop but I saw her leaning in to.

"We are here.!" The taxi driver yelled. I paid him and got out of the taxi with Ally.

"Come on Als." I said taking her hand in mine and walking her inside.

"Austin. This place looks amazing." I know what the place looks like. I don't need to look. I know that there is a dance floor, there is the ice- cream bar a step or two from when you first walk in. And there are 4 booths and 4 high seats. (I thought it was weird that there a dance floor at first to but i mean it's good for couples.)

Aly said this place is amazing. Which I know is true. But even when she is talking about the place.. I can only look at her and think of how lucky I am to have her.

_stop lying to yourself. You are in love with that girl. Just tell her while eating ice-cream. You know she loves you back_.

No she don't if she did then I would of known by now. Besides she like Dallas.

"Austin?" Ally questioned.

"Yeah?" I asked looking confused. I don't know what happen but Als had already ordered and I missed it. She paid for hers already dang it. :'(

"Um.. Go sit down I will be right there." I said looking a little disappointed I bet. I mean I brought her hear I wanted to pay for hers.

"Okay. " She said walking away eating the ice-cream. She got a booth seat which I was thankful for. I like to look at her. sitting across form her is a perfect excuse to look at her.

"I would like Mint- Chocolate chip. I said to the guy. I looked at him closely and realized that it was Roy.

"Roy?" I said he looked up from getting my ice cream. He looked confused at first but then he saw me and he just smiled.

"Austin! it's great to see you man!" Roy said hugging me. I hugged back. Roy was my cousin. He has blonde hair, he was a little shorter than me. He has brown eyes. (Imagine Riker from R5) We were best friends for like 10 years and then he moved and we lost contact.

"You to Roy! I didn't know that you worked here." I said as he handed me my ice cream. We walked to the register so that I could pay.

"Yeah I do. I just started a couple of weeks ago. I'm in college now. I seen you one t.v. You Finally lived you dream! How did you write that song?" He asked I was smiling and just pointed to Ally sitting the booth with ice cream on her nose and she don't even known it.

"Austin... Let me tell you something. I know you better than anyone else. I know the way you act when you like a girl. And I see you don't just like her. I know that you love her. Austin little advice... I've been in your position with a girl named Vanessa. I was best friends with her and I was in love with her. The day I got the nerve to tell her was the day she stopped waiting for me. So my advice to you Ross is don't let her go. And don't wait for years before you ask her out because she won't wait that long. No girl is. Take the chance you go and ask her out." He said handing me my change.

I looked at him and just continued to look at him for a minute.

"Roy? What ever happen with you and Vanessa?" I asked him. Roy took so long to ask her out and then she was taken I just want to know what happen between them just incase the same thing happends with me and Ally.

"We don't talk no more. I told her how I felt because I couldn't keep it in anymore. She smacked me and said she loved me to but she needs to move on because she couldn't keep waiting on me to make my move." Roy said like it was nothing. I don't want to lose Ally.

"Okay, Thanks Roy. I got to go... Bye." I said to him and started to walk away. As I was walking away I heard Roy say 'Tell her! She needs to know." And then I was out of hearing distance.

"hey Austin who was that?" Ally asked asked as I sat down.

"Oh. That was Roy he is my cousin." I said she looked corious and I know she wanted to know what we were talking about.. I just don't want her to not feel the same way.

I looked up at Ally and seen she still had Ice cream on her nose. I started to laugh. She looked so confused as to why. I just pointed to her nose. she went to get rid of the ice cream but just made it worst.

"Haha Ally I got it." I said getting a napkin that was on the table and I started to whip her nose clean. I looked up to her etes to see she was already looking at me. Just then I realized how close we were right now. I heard Ally suck in her breath.

"Als.. Just tell me if you want me to stop." I said leaning in. Ally just sat there like she was shocked. I was about to stop but then She started to lean in to.

I didn't get all the ice cream off her nose. And I some of mine on my mouth. as we sat ther ein the booth kissing are ice cream falavores were getting all over eatch other.

We pulled away much to my disappointment. (STUPID AIR!) We were both smiling. Then we looked at each other's faces and busted out laughing. Are ice cream was all over the person's face. We wipped the ice cream off of are faces. Then Ally said something that I didn't expect her to ask me so soon.

"Why did you kiss me Austin?" She asked it sounded like her voice was shaking. I was looking at her and she didn't look like she was about to cry..

"Ally... When I was talking to Roy he said something. I new I couldn't make the same mistake as him. Ally I don't want to lose hope with me. I want to you stay. But I don't want you to be my friend anymore." When I said that line Ally looked shocked, Sad, mad, and Hurt. I reached out and held her hand and had her eyes locked with mine. "Ally I don't to be friends anymore because I can't keep being your friend and knowing that you will never think of me as more. I am in love with you Ally! I want to be your boyfriend not just friend. And I know that you don't think of me that way. I know that you like Dallas and It is stupid for me to even mention any of this.. I just thought you should know." I said letting go of her hand.

My hand felt cold and empty. I got out of the booth and started to walk to the door but then I heard Ally talk and my hand froze on the handle.

"So that's it... You are just going to leave me. Standing here. What about if I love you to Austin? You are leaving before I even said anything." She said and I knew without even looking at her that she was crying. I know she is upset with me. She most likely hates me becuase I desided to tell her how I feel and now it's awkward.

"Austin.. I am in love with you." With that my head snaps up and I turn around to see her yes crying but she was also smiling.

"What?" I asked her shocked.

"I am in love with you. I love how much you adore pancakes. I love that you just go after your dreams and don't let anything stand in your way. I love that you are allowing your firneds to live the dream with you. I love the fact that you would do anything for the people you love. I love how we share music." Ally said taking steps toward me with every word. until she was right in front me. "I am in love with you Austin Monica Moon." Ally said and then she cupped my face and kissed me.

I have a new dream.

My new dream is Ally Marie Moon. Love the sound of that.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **_

_This is another one of Daddysgirl11 idea. She Is a great person and I love her stories and her idea. She can write them better than me TRUST ME! lol. Thank you daddysgirl11 for letting me do my spin on it. (Not the best ill tell you all that) Lol :) I hope you all in joy and I hope you review :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the really nice reviews. I got a review asking for a sequel to this story. I just wanted to know what other's think about the idea.

If you want a sequel to this story. Please help by doing 2 things.

1) Say that you want a sequel! Lol I would love to see if others think i Should do it to.

2) Tell me what you want it to be about. Like do you want it to be there wedding? There anniversary and Austin goes back there for it with Ally? What do you guys want it to be about? Lol There are a lot of ideas for this sequel. So please Comment :)

Thank you for all the nice words. And I will only do a sequel If i get 9 reviews in all. Right now I have 5.


End file.
